ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Nobu Akimichi Solo Training Multi-Size/Human Boulder Technique
Today Nobu was on his own with his training, his father had departed early in the morning after saying he had gotten word of a village that was a little ways away that may need his assistence in resolving some fuedal lord issues. Nobu insisted that he go with him, but his father forbid it and told him he had much better things to do with his training and becoming stronger. He also mentioned that he was going to be gone the entire day, since it took about half a day to get there, and half a day to get back. Not being able to really argue the point with his father of him going, he merely shrugged his shoulder and watched him walk down the path and head towards the north where this village was supposed to be. After his father was gone from sight, Nobu wondered about just taking the day off and resting up, but that was out of the case. He knew the next morining his father would want to see the progress he made on his own, and how is it he would be able to show him. Shaking his head, he started down the path towards the Thunder God gate and moved through to continue his training. He was pretty determined on that he could begin his work and hopefully get this technique of the human boulder down and then work more on the super multi-size technique.- -Nobu had just broken through the gate and moved to enter the field past the fountain that was the training grounds for him. The once flourishing grass had been matted down by the human bouldar technique, and mutiple craters indented the earth’s surface from using the partial multi-size technique. It almost looked more like a battlefield now, a great war being waged with himself, he thought to himself. Chuckling softly, he began to stride towards the middle of the field, but this time he began to move in a jog, then suddently a sprint before leaping into the air and giving the special hand seal of his family. Using the calorie control, he bursted his mid-section with a flood of chakra, then used this chakra to buldge his body out into what looked like a large human boulder. Thinking quickly, he ducked all his limbs into his body and began to attempt using these missing appendages like jets.- -Feeling a swelling amount of chakra flow from the holes that were his arms, he began to spin somewhat quickly, but it was still not enough to cause him the movement like his father had done the other day. Thinking a little more on it and concentrating his chakra flow, he could feel himself begining to spin faster and faster just as his body was coming closer to the earth below. Just then, his concentration paid off just as he felt that his legs were now acting as jets that shot down to the ground and caused an even more momentous spin. The moment he touched the ground he suddenly shot towards the woods and began to barrel into a tree. He could feel the wood begining to splinter and snap behind the friction of his spin. It wasn’t until the tree split in half did Nobu finally register was was going on and suddenly deflated and returned to normal. He hadn’t anticipated the momentum carrying through with his return to normal and it sent him into a tumble before crashing into a tree.- -Nobu had the breath knocked from himself after being slammed into the tree, and it took himself a minute to regain his compsure. Looking at the tree infront of him which was split like a twig, he couldn’t help but smile and laugh at what he had just done. It was only his first try of this day, and he had gotten the idea of how to use all four limbs as jets. There was only one more he needed in order to have even greater contol of the movement, and that was going to be being able to use the chakra flow from where his head was. Then and only then would he be able to fully control the movement of where the human boulder went, and not have another instance like what he just went through. Moving back towards the field and trying to stretch out his sore body now that it was thrown into the tree, he sighed softly and began to do the process of the human boulder over and over again. He didn’t even take the time to have a break, as time had slipped past him and evening approached.- -Nobu felt abolutely drained by the end of the day, he found himself lying on his back in the field, staring up into the sky that was a rather beautiful shade of orange from the sun dipping down to show it had done it’s job for the day. He hadn’t been able to fully activate all the jets, but he had infact figured out how to move inbetween each and have at least a good portion of control over his movements in the human boulder. He had made really good progress in his own eyes, and thought that it was about time to head home and see if his father was home yet with any good news, He liked how his life had been going with just him and his father. But he had been told by his father that there were things he still needed to learn that he could not teach him. For instance, figuring out his own chakra natures, and devloping skills with the elements in a mixture with the secret techniques, and eventually he would be able to create his own unique jutsu’s that no one else would be able replicate. Thinking about this, he wondered exatly what his own jutsu would be like, his reative imagination making him think that perhaps he would be able to turn himself into a flaming meteor when using the human boulder from the sky. Little to himself though did he know that he in fact was not born with a Chakra nature, and would have to compensate this for something else. Continuing his random thoughts as he got up and began to head home, he reached into his side pouch to begin snacking to attempt to subdue the hunger of not eating for the entire day.- Category:Solo Training